


The Little Raven

by Her_Name_Was_Mystery (orphan_account)



Series: Her Name Was Mystery [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age AU - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Ancient Arlathan, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Her_Name_Was_Mystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If You Are Curious Where to find me, or want to ask me anything I'm on Tumblr,<br/>User name : hernamewasmystery (yes just like that so go ahead and find me if you want)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Little Raven

**The unlocked mysteries of the seen  
far outweigh the unseen. **


	2. Prologue

* * *

 // **Her Name Was Mystery** /  **The Girl with a Mysterious Name.**.. //

// **Book 1** : The Raven //

// **Chapter Title** : Prologue //

* * *

The child of stone sat near the fire like he always and constantly does. The child of stone remained silent, as he tapped his foot against the stone floor. His back hunched over, and he leisurely stroked his chin. The Dwarf was in deep thought, as he stared intently into the blazed fire. Just beside him, where the wooden carved table stood nearby, on top of it stood a piece of parchment, with quill and ink.

Varric Thetras was clearly infuriated and even slightly distressed, in truth he had no clue what to scribble on his piece of parchment. For a while, he’s been stuck like this. No ideas, nothing had come to his attention quite yet…

At first, he wanted to write something, about himself. When he was so-called ‘kidnapped’ by the Seeker, and when she had tried to question him. So he would, of course, tell her where the famous Champion of Kirkwall was in the first place. However, that was not needed at all. He may compose about it, for the gist of it. However, he was certain that type of knowledge would not satisfy any reader. Formerly his observance went to a whole different direction after that. Which indeed it was a very good idea at first… at that moment, another one came in mind, and he was sure that would appeal to the public for unquestionable, a story about their Inquisitor. But then again there he stood a minor problem. He had no clue what to mark about the ‘Herald of Andraste’. For he did not know her full tale before she became the Inquisitor, The chosen of Andraste, hell even before she came through the breach itself.

Varric could easily think of many clever ways to describe her, even so, none seems to charm to him at all. ‘The chosen of Andraste…’ the Dwarf assumed, and before long he started to make a list, of what he could maybe know about ,this so-called Herald.

_‘She is Elven. Probably Dalish even…’_

_‘Strange blood writings on her face, known as the Vallaslin, thanks to Daisy knowledge’_

_‘Mysterious very mysterious. Yet, she is clever when she wants to …’_

_‘Mysterious and clever huh? That kind of people have hidden agendas, so that kind of….counts?’_

_‘And she somehow had caught the interest of Curly and Chuckles…’_

He could go on and on, about ‘ _his list’_ aside for that he wasn’t too sure. What could perchance be correct? On the other hand, it could be conceivably wrong for all he knows. True or not, he prefers to see it from the physical resource. The real person in the first-hand. That’s what he had learned on his travels. Better to know the person then make false assumptions about the person.

Varric groaned, then he leaned slightly backward only then he had realized that the bench had no back to rest his back upon. Immediately he caught himself midway, he almost made a fool of himself…too much thinking makes him more distracted than he had ever thought of, now he could understand why Curly and Chuckles seem too…Nah, his eyes only belong to his precious Bianca, and for no one else.

The child of stone knew that he could write about the Inquisitor to the finest detail that would easily bring any wish demon to shame. On the other hand, he could just effortlessly go and ask her himself. He remained curious after all, and he knew that he had not the only one with questions around here, and especially her true name, which she had never said in the first place. Everyone called her as the Inquisitor, the Herald or whatever Chuckles calls her. He identified that she obviously did not like the titles that are given to her, she takes them as an insult than a praise.

‘What are you truly hiding, mystic elven girl, with a mysterious elven name?’

Whereas his mind acted to mull over, he had not taken the sign that one of the wooden doors that lead to the Atrium had slammed open wide and thumped back shut once more. It startled the poor Dwarf to death, silently he cursed to the Maker and without a doubt he knew who it was right away, or rather whom it was. He turned around, just in time to see the young elven Apostate strolling angrily through the hall, and right after him was the Inquisitor, another mindless argument he had guessed. Varric chuckled to himself and quivered his head. This was not the first time that it had happened.

 _‘Well…well…well…, it seems lady luck is on my side…for once.’_ The Dwarf assumed.

He took a closer look at the scene that was unfolding just before him. Chuckles ears were red, and he knew that it is not from embarrassment but from anger, Varric guessed. On the other hand, the Inquisitor was huffing in annoyance, and he heard her yelling in her native tongue. Solas replied back and crossly sauntered out, without saying another word. He heard her grunt, and soon she started to pace around in anger no doubt. In that moment, he decided to snatch the opportunity. He had called her name well her title. She stilled, and turned to stare at the child of stone. Even if she would be livid, she would permanently grin like the whole thing will be acceptable. She advanced towards the child of stone, and he might fluently tell that she was not really in the disposition to talk to him, or state whatsoever had occurred.

“Inquisitor,”

“I presume you are curious as to what transpired between Solas and me?”

“You know me too well,” He cackled, “But, not this time.” Varric dismissed quickly, altho it would have been rather thought-provoking to tell what had materialized amid the two of them, for all that was not the issue, he needed only optimists that she would, and perhaps shed some light into. After all, she was always a secretive individual, from the time when he had laid eyes on her.

“Then is there anything you need or wish to round about?” Kindly she alleged, besides that is what he enjoyed about her, she would go straight to the point and there was no chasing. Varric likewise saw that she gave the impress that she know what is about to happen.

Like she always does, and what is to be required. After all, that is somewhat the part of the Inquisitor, he assumed but he grinned afterward. “Oh, it’s just a simple favor nothing harmless, Inquisitor.” She tilted her head at him, she was quite puzzled but curious.

“And may I request. What is this errand of yours is exactly?”

“It’s rather simple really, _moonshine_ ….Your story?” The child of stone alleged merely. In return, it made the Inquisitor shift to foot to foot and positioned her hand on her hip as he raised a brow at him. “My story?”

“Oh come one! You know! Your story, before the so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’ before you escaped from the gap….come one, moonshine. Everyone has a story to tell, and share.” The child of stone forenames, as he good-humouredly nudged her elbow.

“Indeed, that is correct. Or is it that because you wish to know my true name?” She teasingly said and in return he laughed heartedly, equally, he lifted his hands in the air. “You got me there again, moonshine.”

The Inquisitor giggled at him, for his simple silliness, she grabbed a chair and sat down next to the storyteller. She smiled secretly to herself, but then it was a bitter smile. She twisted and gazed at the fire, and in that moment. Varric saw a whole different person. A different perspective from the Inquisitor herself that stood just an inch from him. The fire illuminated the side of her face, which made her appear more mysterious, and somehow extra dangerous than he could have ever credited her for. She took a deep breath and let it out, the child of stone had seen the look on her face, sorrow, pain and perhaps grief as well. The Inquisitor shook her head and discharged whatsoever thought that had come to her mind.

She moved slightly, but she twisted about to look at the child of stone. She gave him yet, another grin of ease. The more she sees to grin the more he felt like it would be the last time, that he would see her smile her that.

“As I had said countless times before, and I would say the same thing to you and to anyone else.” She instigated to tell him, “No one knows of my name, nor anyone she’ll ever know of my true name, nor my tale of origins. Many whisper it but some had forgotten it, for I come from a faraway place that today does no longer exist in this blinded world filled with two eyes.”

That was the only thing that she had told him, yet, those words meant much more than he had ever assumed of…Without saying anything else, she got up, and waved her hand at him, and told him that she was going to retire for the day, and head back to her chambers. Varric sat there not moving, he watched her thread away, with each movement she took, the more she appeared to break, and something was surely up.

When she reached towards her chamber door. She silently unbolted it and gazed back to gaze at the child of stone for the last time, before she could head back inside.

Slowly, as her hands started to shake and twitch from old scarred memories. She marched inside noiselessly, and she anticipated that Cole would not feel her emotions for she was in no mood for anyone, now. She closed the door behind her, he could no longer see her, from where he sat, he and no one else would see her mask slip away from her face, nor her true sentiments that she desperately hid behind this false disguise.

She turned and her back faced the now closed entrance, she slumped against the door and leaned against it. Her head tilted upwards as her eyes stared at the roof. Her eyes were open but blank. Tears started to spill from her eyes and slowly they trailed down her face, she lifted her hand and covered her face, hoping the tears would stop but they did not. There was too much pain, too many memories that overwhelm her. The ones she had gained and lost, all gone… and it would be the same when time comes again…

She still remembers, she still does, and she’ll forever will.

Only she knew the tale, and only she would tell it well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You Are Curious Where to find me, or want to ask me anything I'm on Tumblr,  
> User name : hernamewasmystery (yes just like that so go ahead and find me if you want)


End file.
